Guru in the Dunes
Guru in the Dunes is an upcoming Star Wars: Force and Destiny spinoff prelude to season five of the campaign. It features two main characters, the newly anointed Jedi Knight Ghaa Tabbak and his former master Valo Sindar, in the hunt to protect a Jedi Master. Publisher's Summary Completing his trials to become a Jedi, Ghaa Tabbak joins his former Jedi Master in a special assignment from the Jedi High Council. While the other Heroes of Khalis defend Roalia, these two, the former Master and Padawan, now Knight and Knight, must seek out a great Jedi Master to protect him from great evil. Guru in the Dunes provides an adventurous event in which the player characters find new and exciting twists along the way. They must weave their way through danger in the service of others. Guru in the Dunes will provide a lasting effect for all Player Characters involved, effecting the story for the greater ''Force and Destiny campaign.'' The Story Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny GURU IN THE DUNES It is a time of war across the galaxy. As the GALACTIC REPUBLIC and SEPARATIST ALLIANCE battle across the stars, JEDI MASTERS seek peace and tranquility in the far reaches of space. One of these masters, TONN NU, has become under risk of attack by Separatist assassins, but has kept away from the greater galaxy for some time. Fearing for the loss of the great master, the HIGH COUNCIL has dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to secure the master's safety.... Opening Scene: The screen lowers down to show the ecumenopolis world of Coruscant as a T-6 Shuttle flies past toward the world. It soars through the skies and lands on a large landing pad by the Jedi Temple. Inside the Meditation Chambers, two Jedi Knights stand among the leading members of the Jedi Council, one Mon Calamari and one Zabrak. “Knight Tabbak, how are you recovering after your trials?” An older but strong looking Jedi Masters sits down, another shorter and older green skinned master sits cross-legged next to him. “Just fine Master Windu. Thank you.” Ghaa Tabbak responds. “Knight Sindar, Knight Tabbak, a special mission for you we have, before returning to Roalia.” The green skinned master speaks, his eyes closed. “What is that master?” The Zabrak responds. “As you know, the Clone Wars are causing many smaller conflicts across the galaxy. But one individual case has the council concerned.” Mace Windu looks over to Master Yoda. Yoda speaks. “Master Nu, Jedi archivist, under threat, he is.” Master Windu looks back over to the two Knights before him. “You’ve fought Separatist assassins before, so we need your tracking expertise and your battling skills to help defeat this great threat.” “I’d love to put my skills to use, master.” Valo says as Ghaa smiles, ready to begin his work as a Jedi Knight. “Eager, you should be.” Yoda eyes Valo. “Yes, but you must be quick too. Master Tonn Nu has aged much, and retired somewhere on a small Outer Rim world.” Master Windu says. “Where?” Ghaa asks. “Tatooine. Roughly a parsec away from Geonosis, one of the few major planets in the Arkanis Sector.” Windu crosses his arms. “We have a local contact for you to work with, a man named Layonae Tar. He’ll be expecting you to arrive in your starship.” Synopsis: The team discussed the mission, failing to fly the T-6 Shuttle given to them out of the hangar. They eventually gained control, lifting off and flying out of the ship. They set coordinates to Tatooine, blasting into hyperspace. Due to Ghaa's specialized course plotting skills, he was able to arrive there in one day, finding the fastest route possible. They landed in Mos Espa, finding a Twi'lek and a Togruta approaching them. The Twi'lek, Layonae Tar, and the Togruta, Risha Zaine, discussed details about finding the great Jedi Master Tonn Nu. While Ghaa took the time to try and tap into the Jedi Temple's archives, Valo and Risha worked together to try and find any information about Tonn Nu. They spoke with a few likely suppliers of his, but came up with no leads. Ghaa, however, was able to discover that Tonn Nu said he was venturing beyond the "Forbidden Pass." He relayed the information to his allies, realizing the only way to find the place was to retrieve information from the Sand People, the natives of Tatooine, and travel on foot to find the great master. But to get the Sand People to cooperate, they would need to intimidate them somehow. They learned that it was possible to use the blood of a maternal Sand Demon, the same species as Valo's pet, to manage to get the Sand People to cooperate out of intimidation. Embarking to find a Sand Demon, they gathered up survival equipment, Dewback, and rations and traveled out to the Jundland Wastes. They eventually came across tracks, which Knight Tabbak was quickly able to identify as those of a Sand Demon. They followed the tracks to a cave, hearing a hissing sound from the cave, likely identifying it to be the Sand Demon. Strangely, Valo's helmet began to fail from operating, no longer being of use and requiring maintenance. As Layonae set up a camp on a small hill, Valo, Ghaa, and Risha followed the tracks to the cave. Ghaa and Risha disembarked as Valo was suddenly thrown off the back of the Dewback, spooked due to the Sand Demon's lair. Ghaa managed to chase down his Dewback, communicating with Valo's in the Force to return to the camp made by Layonae. As the travelers made their way closer to the cave, Ghaa attempted to support his allies through the Force through Battle Meditation, guiding them and giving them courage, speaking to them through the Force without actually using his lips. They slowly inched their way to the Sand Demon, but Valo and Risha became afraid. Ghaa, however, was able to see through the fear, that he didn't need to kill the Sand Demon, but gain it's trust in order to gain the same scent as the blood, which was what they needed. They were suddenly right there when Valo attempted to be friendly with the beast, trying to calm it. But the beast was suddenly aggressive, preparing to strike at Valo when he barely managed to calm the beast down, standing stoically in front of the beast, striking fear into its heart. Ghaa finally began to pet the Sand Demon, Valo and Risha following suite. Eventually, the beast just laid on the ground, letting off the scent they needed. The smell reeked, but gave them enough to hopefully convince the Sand People to cooperate. They walked to the Sand People camp, not far from where the beast's lair was. As they entered, the Sand People suddenly became fearful of the Jedi, giving Ghaa a small parchment, a very crude map of the planet. He was able to spot the "Forbidden Pass," eventually returning to the camp. They ate up, rested, and woke up in the morning to begin their journey. Mounting up on the Dewback, the team walked out to the Forbidden Pass, navigating the strange walkways and entering the Dune Sea. They walked for miles, eventually noticing a small hut up ahead. They walked over to the hut, entering it and searching, finding many holocrons and scrolls. They walked up a flight of stairs and met with Jedi Master Tonn Nu. Unfortunately, Layonae aimed a blaster at them as several BX Commando Droids jumped down, ambushing the group. As Risha and Ghaa took on Layonae, Tonn Nu and Valo took on the Commando droids, defeating all in the room and moving on to attack the droids circling in speeder bikes outside. A small sandstorm passed through, disrupting the vision of the battle, but they defeated them, killing Layonae. Afterwards, Tonn Nu requested to speak with the Jedi Council, fearing he could not avoid the conflict in the galaxy. Risha also agreed to join Valo and Ghaa in their return to Roalia. As they embarked onward to Coruscant, they returned the Dewback and retrieved all of Tonn Nu's items. Tonn Nu met with the Council, deciding to join the members of the Heroes of Khalis in their journey back home to Roalia along with Risha. The Council ordered that Ghaa and Valo kept the T-6 Shuttle that they named the Light Keeper. As they were leaving to return home to Roalia, they received a call from Captain Cara, detailing that they were needed on Roalia. They eventually blasted off into hyperspace to their homeworld, ready to begin a new adventure... Category:Force and Destiny Category:Guru in the Dunes Category:Games